


Tred’s not having fun

by Wholeandorentire



Category: NADDPOD - Fandom
Genre: Asexuality, Established Relationship, Hot Boy Summer, M/M, No actual sex, and just like my other naddpod fic, conversations about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholeandorentire/pseuds/Wholeandorentire
Summary: Mavrus and Tred side bar about Tred saying that he doesn’t have sex for fun.Mavrus is confused, concerned, and offended because he’s been having sex with Tred for a good long while now
Relationships: Mavrus/Tred Nevers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Tred’s not having fun

Once they rescued Carl and were back alone in their room in Carl’s aunt’s house, Mavrus sidebared with Tred. 

“When you said that you don’t have sex for fun, did you really mean it?”

Mavrus looked genuinely and unironically concerned, which was kind of a weird look for him. 

“Uhh, yeah…dude, I’m so sorry…but yeah, I don’t really think it’s fun.”

Tred was clearly embarrassed to talk about this. 

“Dude, you should have told me. Now I like, feel really bad about having sex with you.” Mavrus paused, “Dude, we did it kind of a lot of times for you to not be having fun.”

“No, no, no, dude, it’s not really fun, but like, it’s still nice sometimes. Like, seeing your reactions is cool. And I, like, get inspired being with you like that.”

Normally, Mavrus would be flattered about being an inspiration, but he didn’t even acknowledge it. 

“Like, I know I’m probably not the best at sex, but, like, hearing you say that you don’t have sex for fun really hurt me.”

Tred started to speak but Mavrus cut him off. 

“And like, if you weren’t into it, you could have just, like, said no, dude, why didn’t you ever say no if you don’t even like it?”  
Mavrus seemed close to hysterics, but in the most nonchalant way possible. 

“Dude, Mavrus, listen to me. If I didn’t like it or if I didn’t want it, I wouldn’t have done it.”

“But…you said that you don’t have sex for fun?”

“Yeah, dude, I have sex because you have fun and I like that. And, Mavrus, dude, it majorly strengthens our bond and watching you gives me stuff to write about.”

“But…Tred, your music is mostly about pain.”

“Yeah, the stuff you’ve heard so far,” Tred scoffed. 

“Tred, that really isn’t the point of this side bar, and you know it. Why are you having sex with me if you don’t even like it?”

“Dude, I already told you, it’s for you—“

“I don’t need your pity sex. I could go downstairs right now and dare Hungry Dave to blow me and he would.”

Tred looked crushed, and his voice broke as he said “Would you rather have sex with Hungry Dave than me?” 

“I mean, if he’s into it and you’re not, yes.” 

Mavrus was flustered. “You know a big part of sex is mutual pleasure, right? Like, if your partner isn’t into sex, you just don’t do it. Like, I don’t need it.”

“You don’t want to have sex with me?” Tred was in tears. 

“Dude, if you don’t want to have sex with me, then I don’t want to have sex with you, this can’t be that hard to understand.”

“But, dude, I do want to have sex with you.” 

“But…seriously, Tred, dude, you said sex isn’t fun! The whole point of sex is to have fun! I only have sex because it’s fun!”

“I don’t know, Mavrus, I don’t think sex is fun by itself, really, but with you, I don’t know, I know you like sex, so I like to have sex with you.”

“We have truly gotten nowhere in this conversation. I still cannot tell if you like having sex with me or not, and dude, it’s pretty upsetting if I’ve been having sex with you and you don’t even like it.”

“Ugh. I don’t know. I like you and am like, indifferent? Yeah, indifferent to sex, so, yeah, I like having sex with you.” 

Tred tried to emphasize the ‘you’ part, but even Tred didn’t really understand his feelings toward sex, and he was sure that Mavrus would be confused too. 

“Tred, you have given me everything but a straight answer on this. Do you like to have sex with me?”

“Yes, dude, of course!”

“But you don’t have sex for fun?” 

“Well, not really, but—“

“Then why did you have sex with me? So many times?”

Tred took a deep breath and tried to collect his thoughts before he tried to explain again. 

“I don’t dislike it, especially not with you. it’s just, I don’t yearn for it or enjoy it in the way that I can tell you do.”

“Well, damn, Tred, if I’m that bad at sex, you could have just said it.”

“No, dude, you’re not! It’s not you, I’ve just never…wanted sex. But I like you, and I like being with you, and doing things that make you happy, and that includes sex. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy.” 

“Uh, dude, we are definitely going to need to talk about this more later, but what you just said about hit my emotional limit for the day, and, um, i-love-you-and-want-to-make-you happy-too.”

Tred beamed. 

“I’ve been writing a whole album for you, dude, it’s just not ready yet.”

Mavrus almost cracked a smile. “Your first album isn’t even out yet.”

And with that, Tred got a +1 on his next check, which happened very shortly after, when he was trying to beat Hungry Dave in foosball, which Tred very narrowly did.

**Author's Note:**

> i really took one single throw away line and ran with it, lol i’m so starved for ace rep that i make my own


End file.
